Haunting Me
by htbookreader1
Summary: ghost marian comes back as a ghost to haunt the women in robin's life starting with isabella...even has the girls in season one! but what happens when the haunting isnt enough to make her happy? rob/mar please read and review! last chap up
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by what happened in series three but it covers all the women in each season (besides Marian obviously) i have been thinking about doing this ever since kate and isabella both decided that they could kiss a married man!!! and im sure that if im cross about it marian is even angrier...comments are lovely and very much appreciated...this is just the beginning and if you like it the next chap will be up shortly**

Haunting Me

Prologue: The Plan

There is a place beyond earth. A place known only to the lifeless souls who float to Heaven. The spirits seem to watch the mortal men down below in their adventures through life. In this place among the stars, a beautiful angel with long graceful chocolate brown hair and eyes of pure blue watched over Nottingham. The angelic creature was clad in a flowing white dress and wore no shoes. Though she gazed at the entirety of Nottingham her eyes lingered on Sherwood Forest, and in Sherwood Forest her eyes sparkled at the man she loved.

Tears touched her eyes as she saw him walk beside another and clasp her hand in his own. The angel watched with a fright as the outlaw wrapped his arms around the other woman's waist and pulled in her for a kiss.

"He forgot about me," she murmured. She shook her head and sighed. It did not surprise her that her husband, her love, and her soul mate, had tried to carry on after her tragic death. But she had really believed that he would ever kiss another. That he would ever intertwine his fingers around another's. That he would ever speak to another the words he whispered in love to her.

The tears began to burn her cheeks as the sadness in her soul grew to anger. The angels on high did not do well to hate the mortals. The mortals did not know they were being watched by spirits and souls. This particular man was only human, he had no idea that the love of his life was gazing at him from Heaven.

"I love you Robin," the angel whispered. The girl shivered. She did not know what to do. If she was to truly accept the life of an angel, then she would need to give up all the anger that seeped into her.

_What ails you my child?_

The girl sniffed. "I miss him."

_But there is more you feel…_

"A white hot anger, a rage that I cannot let go of," she confessed.

_You know we do not allow that kind of enraged passion my child. You must forget it. You must release this pain in your chest._

Another tear trickled down the angel's cheek. "How?"

_I let you have a chance to rid yourself of these feelings, once and for all._

The girl's eyes widened like a child's. She smiled. "I can go to earth? Truly?"

_To do as you see fit. When your feelings are not longer of violence and bitterness, you must return. No matter what, we will know when your feelings change._

The angel bit her lip. "What happens if I don't come back here? What if I want to stay?"

_We will take you back here forcefully._

The girl nodded. "Can I go now?"

_You may. You can come down to earth as a spirit. Those who you wish to see you, may see you, but for everyone else, you will be invisible. Do you understand?_

"Like a ghost?"

_Like a ghost._

"I am ready."

_Safe journey Marian._

Suddenly Marian, fell gracefully from the place beyond the stars. She dropped down with grace from the heavens and landed in the forest she used to love. Marian expected to feel the earth once more beneath her feet. She wanted to walk as one of the living, through the majestic trees of Sherwood. But she did not feel the soil under her feet. Instead she glided through the trees like the wind.

Though Marian had been lost to the world for nearly a year she knew exactly where she was going. She had much to do and very little time to do it in. Marian was not after Robin, no, she would not harm him in her visit.

No.

Instead she would make sure, damn sure, that the girls of Robin's life understood the meaning of the word haunted. Each girl which swooned over Robin would be taught her lesson; Marian would make damn sure of that! And then, Marian smiled, her grief and sorrow would be at an end. Finally, she would move on, she would be happy.

First Marian was going to deal with the little brunette who could have been her double. That creature with long brown hair and eyes of brown, would wish her fingers had never intertwined with Robin's. That creature with the cruel smile would wish her lips never brushed against Robin's. That creature with her little laugh would wish she was dead.

Marian closed her eyes and sailed to her husband's camp.

"Ready or not," whispered Marian, "here I come."

**Isabella get ready to be haunted out of your mind!!!!! what do you all think!!??**  
_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you to magpie287 and gatewatcher for your reviews hope you continue liking this....please read review and enjoy**

**Chapter One: Isabella**

The beautiful brunette girl was all smiles. She lightly held onto Robin's hand and leaned her head against his shoulder. Isabella, the sister of Guy, and the former wife of Thornton, had found bliss in the arms of the notorious outlaw Robin Hood.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her lazily.

"You," she whispered.

Robin chuckled. "I'll bet you were."

Isabella stopped walking about put her arms around Robin's neck. She looked up into his blazing blue eyes. "Don't believe me?"

Robin shrugged. "No, I do."

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you were not thinking of me?"

Robin blushed. In truth, in his heart, he had not been thinking of the girl resting her head on his shoulder, but of the girl resting six feet under the earth in the Holy Land.

"I was," he lied. "Of course I was."

Isabella hugged the man who captured her heart. But she saw something in the clearing behind Robin that made her gasp with fright.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Isabella let go of Robin. She pointed with a shaking figure at the clearing of trees. Robin drew his sword and stared at the forest as well. He saw the trees shaking in the wind. He saw the animals leaping from branch to branch living their daily lives. But Robin did see anything that would make Isabella gasp so.

"I don't see anything," he said.

"How could you not?" asked Isabella desperately.

Robin looked curiously at Isabella. Isabella was pale, almost as pale as the figure of the woman standing before her. The woman Isabella looked at could not be any mortal girl. She was too beautiful to be one of the living. The woman wore a long white dress and no shoes on her feet.

Marian grinned at Isabella. She furrowed her brows and crossed her arms.

"Does he please you?" she asked Isabella.

Isabella's eyes widened with fright. But Robin only felt the wind in the trees grow stronger, almost with an angry ferocity. He shook his head at Isabella and sheathed his sword.

"Just the wind Isabella," said Robin.

But the terrified mortal shook her head. "No. No! Don't you see her?"

"See who?" asked Robin.

Marian gave Isabella an evil smile and shook her head. "Sorry, he cannot see me. You are a very naughty one aren't you, Isabella? Sister to the man who murdered me. Wife of Thornton. Tell me, one married woman to another, does it feel good to cheat? Those are my lips he should be touching, not yours. What are you doing with him?"

Isabella began to shake. She held tightly onto Robin as she stared at the ghost. Robin held onto her to protect her from the thing he did not see.

"Are you alright?" asked Robin gently.

"I think," said Isabella, "I'm seeing ghosts."

Robin laughed. His laughter stopped Marian in her tracks. She dropped her evil smile and felt weak at the knee. She bit her lip and lowered her eyes. She did not know he could laugh like that after her death. Marian felt forgotten and betrayed.

"There's no such thing," said Robin.

He put his arm around Isabella and the two of them walked the other way. Marian shook her head and emerged from the trees. She quickly caught up to the couple and floated beside Isabella. Isabella chanced a glance to her side. Upon seeing the ghost she shook her head and took Robin's hand in hers.

"Miss me?" asked Marian sweetly.

"No," muttered Isabella.

"No what?" asked Robin.

Isabella shook her head. "Nothing."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Is your ghost back?"

Isabella bit her lip. "Tell me back the woman my brother murdered."

Marian pretended to applaud Isabella. "Oh, good one. Talk about me, that's marvelous."

Robin shrugged. "She was Marian."

Marian smiled. "I was Marian."

Isabella looked from Marian to Robin. "She must have been a great woman to have captured your heart."

Robin was silent for a while. He listened to the wind, which seemed to surround him and fill him with energy and strength. Robin closed his eyes and thought of the woman who he loved. Then he opened his eyes and looked at the woman who stood before him.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"How can I claim to have captured a tiny bit of your heart," said Isabella, "if I do not know what sort of woman Marian was?"

Robin put his hands on his hips and looked up at the sky. "Do you want a long story?"

"I have time," said Isabella.

Robin smirked and shook his head. "No. Because, Isabella, it would not take an hour to talk about her, it would not take a day, a week, or a month, to even describe her eyes to you. Her voice, her voice might take a decade to understand. I don't think you have time."

Isabella furrowed her brow. "I suppose no living man has time enough for that."

Robin looked away from her. "I need to get back to camp. Are you going to be alright?"

Isabella nodded. "I can take care of myself."

Marian tisked. "That's my line!"

Robin grinned. "Okay, I'll see you." He broke into a run and suddenly he was gone.

Isabella sighed. "So," she turned fully to face her rival, "what do you want?"

Marian shrugged. "I don't know," she smiled sweetly, "do you have time?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Don't mock me, he is stirred by me, even you can see that."

Marian cocked her head to the side. "Really?" She tried to hide the anger she felt towards this woman.

Isabella nodded. "Look at the chemistry."

The angel raised a brow. "Chemistry? Oh, you mean when he spent nearly an hour picturing my face? Or do you mean when he left you to fend for yourself?"

Isabella crossed her arms. "I mean the part when he laughed. I saw you lose your confident stance. You cannot fathom that he could move on to another, better, woman."

Marian shook her head. "You look so much like me."

Isabella smiled evilly. "No. Dear, you looked so much like I do now. You are dead."

Marian looked directly at Isabella. She saw good intentions nestled behind Isabella's eyes. But she too saw these good intentions turn sour. She saw the cruel deeds Isabella was capable of if she wielded power. She saw how Robin would fall in and out of this woman's trap.

Another would take this girl's place. Isabella was not enough to satisfy Marian's aggression.

Not nearly enough.

"He will not choose you in the end," said Marian. "He will see you for what you really are?"

Isabella put her hands on her hips. "And what am I?"

"Like I said," Marian whispered, "the sister of the man who murdered me. A Gisborne. One day, you will fulfill what your brother never could, for there was more human in him than in you."

Isabella grinned at the hollow accusation. "What?"

"Killing Robin," said Marian softly. "You might as well begin trying now. Besides, you are not his type of woman."

"And you were?" asked Isabella.

Marian grinned. "Well, he married me."

"Because he knew you were dying," reminded the mortal.

Marian could not contain the anger. Suddenly the smile disappeared. Her eyes blazed with fury and passionate rage. Her innocent hands became fists. Then she closed her eyes and suddenly the wind began to blow fiercely.

"What are you doing?" asked Isabella who felt like she was being blown away.

Marian winked at her and raised her hands to the heavens. Isabella felt the rings on her fingers suddenly slip away and fly off. The necklace she wore around her neck broke off and flew into the wind with the rings. Her earrings too took off into the blustery weather.

Suddenly Isabella fell on her back and gasped to see her beautiful shoes fly away into the forest to join her other fineries.

Marian, now satisfied, let the wind grow calm. Isabella stood up and brushed herself off.

"Give them back to me," she said angrily.

Marian crossed her arms. "Funny, and you were so willing a while ago to give it all to him. What would he think of you now?"

"Give them back," Isabella repeated.

"Let him go," whispered Marian. "Cast him off into the wind like the free spirit he is. You will do evil Isabella, why not start now?"

"Fine," cried the girl, "now can I have my jewels?"

Marian gasped and looked at her fingers. They were crossed. "Sorry."

Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Robbing from the rich," said Marian slowly fading away, "and giving to the poor."

Isabella tried to yell for the ghost to come back but to no avail. She grumbled and sniffed at the loss of her finery. Then she brushed herself off and made the long trek to Nottingham. It was a slow walk without a carriage, it was even slower in the mud without shoes.

Meanwhile Marian waited patiently in the forest for the next unfortunate victim.

Marian would not have to wait long. Marian had not been a jealous type in life. She did not realize how women stared and swooned when Robin walked down the streets of Nottingham. Now that all the villagers knew that Marian was gone, the women were not so good at hiding their feelings.

One girl, a new outlaw in the gang, was beginning to look at her leader in a different light. When she first came to the group she flirted with a few of the men for laughs. She grew close to the men and began to understand what moved their hearts and minds. This woman with hair like the sun and eyes like the ocean, hated Isabella just as Marian did.

This girl felt that she, not Isabella, should belong to Robin. She knew, in her heart, she could make Robin happy and whole again. She would be more difficult to deal with than Isabella. Marian would soon learn that this one, held no evil intentions.

This one, this new outlaw girl, called Kate, would always love Robin Hood.

Marian would have her work cut out for her.

**Can Marian teach Kate a lesson???**


	3. Chapter 3

**i just saw episode 9 of series 3 and omg kate!!! what happened to you!??! you liked allan remember??? whatever--so this chapter has elements of that episode thrown in...with marian causing lots of trouble obviously...please read review and tell me what you think!!! thanks to Liisa gatewatcher magpie287 all of you thanks**

**Chapter Two: Kate**

The former girl from Locksley, now turned outlaw, was in love. Kate had not been in love before with anyone. She did not realize that the feelings of hate and anger she experienced towards Isabella were manifestations of her love for Robin.

Kate was sitting in front of a small fire which she had just lit. At the moment she found herself in tears. The tears were for the man she loved but would never love her back. He was with Isabella. England's Robin, the gang's Robin, her Robin, was with that awful Isabella.

She did not trust Isabella anymore than she trusted Prince John.

Not at all.

_Not in the slightest._

She knew, more than anything else, that Robin should be with her. Holding her, kissing her, touching her. Not Isabella.

Meanwhile, Marian floated through the forest listening to the shuttering leaves on the trees. She wished that she could return to the Sherwood she had known and loved. She wished she could breathe in the beautiful air and appreciate every aspect of the nature surrounding her.

Suddenly Marian heard a sniffle.

It was short, quiet, but still a sniffle.

Marian invisibly glided to the source of the whimper. She hid herself from the sniffler's view and watched as a young girl, with pretty blonde hair cried. Marian felt sympathy for the poor creature and was about to comfort her when she remembered the current situation.

Marian was no longer alive, she could not comfort anyone anymore.

She could not put her arms around another's neck.

Or rather, his neck.

Marian found it curious that the girl was so close to Robin's camp. Maybe the girl was a spy, sent by the evils of Nottingham to bring havoc to the gang. Marian was about to frighten the blonde when she stopped herself.

What if the girl was a spy?

What if the girl tried to kill Robin?

Then Marian stopped her rambling brain as a new, different thought seemed to bubble to the surface.

_How bad would that be?_

If Robin did die, be it by this woman, Isabella, or Gisborne, then he would be with her again. Marian's sorrow eating away at her would end finally. Because Robin would be with her again. Marian smiled at this thought. He would be free from any pain or feelings of duty. He would be hers, through and through.

But then faces flashed before Marian's face, each face more sorrowful than the last. Marian saw Much weeping over Robin's motionless body. She spotted Allan fighting back that lone tear he let escape. She even noticed how John turned away from the lads to hide his teary eyes. And though they were half a world away, Marian spied how Djaq held onto Will as they sobbed for the hero of Sherwood.

His death would cause so much pain and anger.

So yes then, yes it would be wrong to dare to wish for Robin's death.

Marian shook off these feelings and continued to stare at the girl. Suddenly Marian heard a shuffling of feet behind her. She jumped and stared at the intruder, who could not see her. She looked directly into the dazzling eyes of her husband. Marian could not help but smile at the man she loved.

"Robin," she whispered.

And Robin felt the wind blowing at his hair and cooling the back of his neck. He almost shivered with goose bumps because the wind seemed to breathe a name. It seemed to breathe his name. Robin shook his head at the absurd thought.

He walked right through the woman he loved and fought for and into the clearing. Marian wept as he passed through her like the very air he breathed. She turned back to see him step out into the clearing and smile at the blonde.

"Hello Kate," he said.

She wiped her cheek on her sleeve. "Hello."

Robin raised a brow. "What are you doing here away from camp? Where are the rest of the lads?"

Marian narrowed her eyes. So, this girl was in his gang? Living with him, fighting with him, sleeping with…

The angel stopped herself from even thinking that dreaded thought.

"Allan and Much are in Clun, handing out food to the poor. John is making a trip to Scarborough to visit his wife and child. And I think Tuck is visiting the church of Nettlestone."

"Why aren't you with Allan and Much?" asked the leader sitting down beside Kate.

Kate shrugged. "I needed some time to think, to collect my thoughts."

Robin nodded. "I need that sometimes as well."

Marian rolled her eyes, but so far, everything was still innocent.

"I thought you would be with Allan at least," said Robin throwing a twig into the fire.

Kate gave Robin a curious look. "Why?"

Robin blushed. "Because, well, you know…" His voice trailed off.

"Because, you know, what?" asked Kate with a laugh.

"You like him," said Robin quietly, looking at the fire and not at the girl by his side.

At Robin's words Marian calmed down a bit. She took a deep breath and cooled herself. This was not one of the girls she was tracking obviously. Her fears had been for naught. This Kate creature was not after Robin, but after Allan.

Marian smiled. _Poor man needs a girl of his own._

She found the idea of Allan and Kate very refreshing and beautiful. Perhaps it was a love underneath the surface, like Djaq and Will. Or perhaps it was obvious to the rest of the gang but not to the two of them. Either way it was…

But Marian's hopes were shattered by the girl's harsh laugh.

It was high pitched and would have made dogs shriek with fear and confusion. It echoed through the entire forest and sent birds flying this way and that. Yet, at the same time, it was something else.

_Hopeful?_

Marian watched in horror as Kate shook her head and Robin's words. "I do not like him."

"Really?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Truly," answered Kate twirling a strand of hair.

Robin shrugged. "But you have flirted with him, you have spent lots of time with him, surly you do feel something for him."

Kate bit her lip. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Marian asked worriedly.

"Nothing?" Robin asked.

"Nothing," Kate answered.

Marian shook her head. "Then that means…" She did not finish for fear of the answer.

Robin blinked. "Then that means…"

Kate smiled. "I do not like him."

Robin and Kate sat silently together as the fire crackled.

"What about you?" Kate asked.

Robin smiled. "I like him fine."

Kate lightly hit his shoulder. "I am not talking of Allan."

Marian closed her eyes. "I was worried you'd say that."

"Who then?" asked Robin.

"You and Isabella," said Kate. "How is that going?"

Robin shrugged. "I'm not so sure. She seems so amazing one minute and then the next so…"

"Evil?" Kate asked.

Robin gave her a curious look and shook his head. "Weird."

"Weird?"

Robin nodded. "We were in the meadow a little while ago, just talking normally, suddenly she starts talking about seeing things."

"Seeing things?" Kate repeated.

"Ghosts."

Kate blinked and laughed. "You're not serious."

Robin nodded.

"I always thought she was crazy," said Kate. "Are you going to see her again?"

Robin shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm not good for someone that mad."

"What sort of someone are you good for?" asked Kate quietly.

Marian's eyes flashed with rage. "No, you did not go there Kate." Still she remained invisible and waited.

Robin closed his eyes and thought of Marian. He thought of what kind of woman she was. He thought of her laugh, her smile, every detail of her face. He opened his eyes and looked at Kate. Robin wondered what this girl was thinking of, asking a question like that.

He wondered if she might feel something for him.

What should he do about that? Kate was so pure and innocent compared to Isabella. He was not a complete man and he could never make Kate happy. He knew that she could not make him whole again.

He remembered something John had said to him.

_You cannot let someone like this get away from you Robin._

Robin had not answered John. He wanted to tell John that he was never going to love again, no never again. He had tried not to let 'someone like this' get away from him and it had only ended in her death at the hands of his enemy.

No more. He would not do that again.

"Kate," said Robin shaking his head. "No."

"No what?" asked Kate.

"Us," breathed Robin. "There will not be an us."

"Why not?" asked Kate sweetly.

"I am a broken man," said Robin.

Kate leaned close to Robin. "I am not so innocent Robin of Locksley."

Robin smiled at the girl. She would give him momentary happiness. Maybe, for now, that was all he needed.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Right," said Robin, "how could I have forgotten? You are so good, and brave, and smart, not innocent."

Kate nodded. "Exactly."

Robin leaned closer to her and kissed her on the lips lightly.

Marian gasped. This interaction had moved way past innocent. Now was time to act.

She stepped out of the trees and walked around Robin and Kate, who were still kissing, and stood before them with her arms crossed. Marian waited for the perfect moment to reveal herself to the unfortunate girl.

"You shouldn't kiss so hard, you might get hurt."

Kate pulled away from Robin's lips at the sound of that voice. It frightened her.

"What is it?" asked Robin.

Kate shrugged. "Nothing."

But then Kate saw the angel. She was pale as death and decked in a long white dress. Her hair was like the color of night. She smiled at the mortal.

"Kate," said Robin gently, "what are you staring at?"

Kate pointed. "Her."

Robin raised an eyebrow and looked in the direction she pointed in. He saw nothing.

Marian smiled. "He cannot see me, only you can."

The blonde shook her head. "Never mind."

"Do you see it too?" asked Robin. He smiled at Kate.

"I'm not mad," said Kate angrily. "She's right there."

"Weren't you paying attention?" asked Marian sweetly. "He cannot see me. You can see me Kate."

Kate stood up and grabbed Robin's arm so he could stand up too. "We need to leave."

Robin kicked out the fire and looked at Kate. "You sure?"

Kate nodded.

She and Robin walked arm and arm away from the fire. Kate hoped that the angelic figure would not follow her. But she heard Marian's voice by her side.

"Hello."

Kate jumped.

"Leading poor Allan on," said Marian sadly, "that was cruel of you Kate."

She ignored the voice and suddenly turned to face Robin. "Kiss me."

Robin did as she asked without a thought in his head. He needed another lips on his own, he did not care who but he needed to forget. He loved Kate as a friend, but she was so innocent. He could learn to move on. Robin had been with someone who was so like Marian, and that did not work. What he needed, what he craved, was someone who was the opposite of the woman he loved.

Kate filled that position perfectly.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," warned Marian.

Kate, as if to spite the woman, ran her fingers through Robin's hair. She used her free arm to wrap itself around Robin's waist so that he was pulled closer to her. Robin did not pull from the embrace. He yearned for a body. It did not matter whose anymore.

Suddenly an image came to his mind.

_Marian._

He quietly let out a moan. "Marian."

But it was so quiet, so hard to hear, that it gave pleasure to Kate and infuriated Marian. How could he be enjoying this? How could he do this to her?

"Kate," said Marian bitterly, "I think you should turn and face me!"

Kate pushed the voice from her mind and grabbed Robin tightly. Then she broke his embrace quickly and stepped away from him.

"What's going on?" asked Robin.

"Everything is fine," said Kate breathlessly. "I just need to take care of something. I'll catch up with you later." She smiled cutely at him.

Robin nodded and then took a quick look at the empty air by Kate's side. What he did not realize was that he was staring directly at Marian. She was worried that he could see her somehow. But all he saw was empty space. Marian almost laughed bitterly as she saw Robin's eyes stare through her and past her.

"Fine," said Robin, "I'll see you back at camp. Be safe."

Kate nodded and watched Robin run off.

"You little witch," muttered Marian.

Kate turned back to face the ghost with a smile on her face. "I know who you are."

Marian smiled curtly at the blonde. "Oh really?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah, you're Marian aren't you?"

"Lucky guess," said Marian.

"Not lucky," said Kate, "he told me about you. With your long brown hair, eyes that shone of the ocean. I know you."

"Touching," said Marian, "I don't think he mentioned you though."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You scared Isabella didn't you?"

Marian shrugged. "What of it? And you are not scared of a ghost?"

Kate shook her head. "What could you possibly do to me?"

"Want a list?"

"You wouldn't dare," said Kate. "Because you want Robin to be happy, he is happy with me."

Marian shook her head. "No."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Oh give up Marian! Get over yourself you are dead! You cannot do anything. You have no power over him anymore. You are dead! You cannot even touch his cheek. You cannot touch his lips with yours. I can! I will!"

Marian smiled at Kate. She snapped her fingers. Suddenly the grass under Kate's feet began to grow longer and longer. The long blades of grass grew strong and began to wrap themselves around her wrists and legs pulling her and twisting her.

"No power?" asked Marian. "Think again."

Kate did not answer. She was kicking and screaming, trying desperately to release herself from the bonds Marian had willed around her.

"How?" gasped Kate.

"When you die," said Marian, "and you give all of yourself to the forest you love, you find that the forest can give back to you."

"Very pretty," said Kate writhing in the bonds. "But your words are simply words. You talk about giving yourself to a forest. I am going to give myself to a man. He is waiting for me at camp. Right now. Tonight I will give myself to him. There is nothing you can do about that."

Marian looked on with horror at the girl. She tried to search for evil she had found in Isabella. But, to her horror, she did not find a drop of evil. She found love in the girl's eyes. She found love for the hero of the forest.

"You love him," said Marian in whispered shock.

Kate nodded.

"How could you do that to Allan? To Much?"

Kate grinned. "Arguing over me like a bunch of school boys."

The rope like grass bound Kate tightly and she screamed louder. She fell over and the grass wrapped itself around her mouth to keep her quiet.

But before Marian could finish her off, or decide what to do with her, Robin came leaping out of the forest. He had heard screams of pain. He saw Kate trapped and ran over to her side. He began undoing each blade of grass around Kate's body.

Marian let him.

She just let him.

She did not want to do so, but she knew he needed someone that night. Just any body. And it could not be her body.

Robin helped Kate sit up and hugged her tightly. "What happened?"

"I must have taken a hard fall," said Kate falling into Robin's warm arms.

"Let's go back to camp," said Robin. He stood up and helped Kate stand up too. They walked together back to camp. Robin looked back at the clearing.

Strange things were happening.

Things of a most supernatural nature.

_Could it be…? _

Robin shook his head. That was impossible. It was downright foolish.

But Robin gave an inward smile.

_Marian?_

As the two walked away Marian's eyes grew watery. This was not supposed to happen. This was not going according to plan at all. She sunk to her knees and began to cry. What she did not realize was that someone could hear her.

Someone who had not been meant to hear her cries.

This man was walking through the forest alone and unloved. The girl he loved, with hair of gold and eyes of blue, had told him she did not love him. She loved another, stronger, better man. She loved Robin Hood. She would never love a nothing like him.

Much wandered through the forest helplessly. He wanted to run away and leave the gang forever. He wanted to forget about Kate and her blue eyes. He did not want to picture how Robin would kiss her and stroke her hair. That would kill him.

Suddenly he heard sobs.

He heard the tears of an angel.

He broke into a run and ran to the source of the sobs. He did not see Marian curled up in a little ball. But he heard her crying.

"Hello?" asked Much.

Marian gasped and turned around. She smiled when she saw Much.

"Much," she said, thinking that he could see her.

"Yes?" he asked. There was something about this voice that was very familiar to him.

Marian remembered that Much could not see her. She made herself visible. Much gasped and nearly fainted. He saw an angel, sitting in the forest, with tears sparkling her cheeks. But this angel he knew very well. He loved the angel.

"Marian?"

**Much knows now!!! do you think he can help her beat kate??? would he tell robin?? maybe robin suspects already??? what abotu the girls of season one?? should i inculde them?? lots of love to you all**


	4. Chapter 4

**i know i should be working on my other stories...but this is sooo much fun to write!! vengful marian!!! what could be better?? maybe marian alive might be better...so tell me what you think of it so far oh by the way i dont own Robin Hood BBC because, lets face it, marian would be alive isabella and kate would not even be a problem...and allan would get a girl...he needs one poor guy...read review enjoy**

**Chapter Three: Much**

"Marian?" Much repeated in astonishment and awe.

Marian looked up at Much and nodded. He was still just as she remembered him. His clothes were different though, they seemed more worn out and dirty. His eyes too held more sadness and bitterness than since she gazed at them.

"It has been a while hasn't it?" Marian asked with a smile.

"Marian?" Much repeated again still in disbelief.

Marian chuckled. "Yes it's me." She stood up.

"Are you…?" Much was afraid to ask the question. Much did not really want to know the answer anyway but still he wanted to know.

"Dead?" Marian asked.

Much nodded and his cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "Yes, that's what I mean."

"That is what I am," said Marian.

Much scratched his head. "So how can you be here? How can I talk to you like this? Am I dead?" He clutched at his throat.

The angel giggled. "No silly, I'm the only dead one here. I came back to earth for…" What was she going to say to make this situation alright? Marian had no idea. She could tell Much the truth. But that would mean that she had to explain to Much that she was a jealous dead wife. She would have to explain to Much that she simply missed life.

_Missed Robin too come to think of it._

Much noticed the long pause. "For what?"

Marian bit her lip. "Do you really want to know?"

Much nodded. "You are my friend, of course I want to know."

Marian cocked her head to the side. "I don't think you're going to like it very much."

"Try me," said Much getting into a defensive position and making Marian giggle.

"Well, after you die, you sometimes watch people from Heaven," Marian began.

Much thought through this statement, agreed with it, and nodded for his recently departed friend to continue.

"I watched people from Heaven," said Marian making her statement more specific.

"Who?"

"Uh," said Marian, "all of you."

Much pointed to himself. "Even me?"

Marian rolled her eyes. "Yes you too."

"That's silly," said Much, "why would you want to do that?"

"Because I missed you!" said Marian with a smile. "I missed all of you. Terribly."

"Miserably?" asked Much brightly.

Marian nodded. "Yes. Miserably. Can I continue?"

Much grinned. "Sure."

"Angels, which is what I am, are not allowed to feel anger or hatred to mortal men. It does not do us well while we are being angels and all to still have those feelings. We are instructed to release them, to get rid of them, any way we can." She stopped talking and looked at Much wondering if he understood her.

He was working it out. "Getting rid of anger…watching all of us…" Then Much gasped and stopped thinking. He looked at Marian and shook his head. "No, no!"

Marian was silent as Much continued to process the information.

"You know about…her?" Much asked nervously.

Much knew two particular hers which Marian might have seen or know about. The first her was Isabella. With her long hair which resembled the angel's, and her piercing passionate eyes, his master had a very difficult time resisting temptation. Much had admitted to himself that if he liked that sort of girl, he too would have a difficult time resisting temptation.

But then there was the second her.

The her that Much did not like to think about, especially now.

Kate.

_Kate. _

Much could not get her out of his head. He knew he loved her, he loved her from the moment he saw her all those months ago. And it wasn't just the way her hair shone in the sun, nor the way her eyes sparkled, which brought his heart to kneel. It was the way she spoke and believed so passionately in justice. It was the way she told him that he was dirty and smelled rotten.

And, Much did not want to admit this one, it was also the way she reminded him of Eve. His beautiful mysterious Eve which he knew he would never see again. He had sworn to himself to find her when King Richard returned. But there was so much hatred, and so much war, he wondered if the king would ever come home again.

Much knew that this second her, Kate, liked Robin and not himself. He had been told by the her in question this truth.

_Much, _she began sweetly with innocence dripping off her tongue, _can I ask you something?_

Much nodded without speaking. If he had spoken he'd have told her that he would do anything she asked of him.

_I really like Robin,_ she said simply.

Much's breathing had almost stopped at her words. But he shrugged them off, pretending he did not understand the deeper meaning.

_Everyone likes him Kate, all of us._

Kate nodded. _I do not mean like in the same way you do, Much._

Much knew that. Much obviously knew that! Did she think he was stupid or something? Did she, for one minute, assume that he hadn't understood the way she used like? Not even that, did she believe that she was subtle with her crush?

No.

Not for one minute.

Much knew perfectly well that Kate had felt something for Robin. He just did not think that she would feel for Robin with the same intensity he felt for her.

_Oh, _was all Much could say at the moment.

Oh. It was such a simple word but it acknowledged his unspoken consent to her desire for Robin. At least, to her ears, that's what his reply meant.

To her ears alone.

_Could you talk to him for me? _She had said it so sweetly and simply.

Much had left after that. He had stood up and just left. To keep his mind off of the matter he went with Allan to deliver food to Clun. He figured that doing good would keep his mind from the evil he felt towards two particular people.

To Robin, a man whom he loved like a brother, he felt hatred. Why must everyone always love Robin? Why? But Much knew that answer. They loved him for the same reason he loved his master. Because Robin was Robin. He was Robin Hood. He was the hero of Sherwood Forest. He was the defender of the poor and unfortunate wretches.

Who wouldn't like him?

Who indeed?

And to Kate, a girl whom he would have given his heart to, he felt hatred. Hatred for turning him into a foolish schoolboy with her flirtations! Hatred for pulling him in and then pushing him out the door! Hatred for letting him grow close to another woman in a way he had not done since Eve!

Hatred.

"Which her?" asked Marian wisely.

Much shook his head. "You know about both of them? Isabella and…" He could not even say her name. What kind of power was in a name? A one syllable name at that!

Kate!

Kate!

_Just say her name aloud fool!_

"Kate?" asked Marian. "Yes I know about both of them. That is why I've returned Much."

Much raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? That is why you have returned? Not to tell us that you are safe? That you are well? But because of Isabella and Kate?"

"I told you, you would not like it," Marian reminded her friend.

"So you get out your anger and hatred by doing what, exactly?"

Marian bit her lip. "Haunting."

"Haunting?"

"Haunting," Marian repeated.

"Define haunting," said Much.

"Well, with Isabella," said Marian, "I kind of, sort of, commanded the wind to blow of her off of her feet, steal her jewelry and her shoes."

Much had to smile at the shoe bit. "Shoes? Really?"

Marian nodded. "I am creative when I am angry."

"And you commanded the wind?" Much marveled.

"Yes," said Marian, "and I convinced her not to be with Robin anymore."

Much opened his eyes. "Oh my lord! Did Robin know?"

Marian shook her head. "No. He was only there for part of my haunting. He didn't hear a word of what I said to Isabella. I can control who sees me and who hears me."

"Why could I hear you?" asked Much.

"That was an accident," admitted Marian. "I was crying, I was a little distracted and out of sorts at the moment."

"So you did not want me to know you are back?" asked Much angrily.

"No, not you, Allan, John, or Robin are to know of this," said Marian.

"Probably not Tuck either," said Much.

"Tuck?" repeated Marian.

"He joined us," said Much. "After Will and Djaq left. He helped Robin move on after…well…"

"Much," said Marian worriedly, "how bad did it get?"

Much did not say anything.

"Much," Marian asked again. "Remember what I told you about the wind?"

"He told us he had died in the holy land, with you," said Much. "He said he could not fight anymore, not without you. Tuck brought him back to the living again. He is finally starting to be happy. To exist."

"That is what I want," said Marian.

"But you do not want him with other women," said Much. "With Isabella and, uh…"

"Much, she told me what she did to you, and to Allan," said Marian kindly. "I am so sorry."

"Oh," said Much casually, "that was nothing."

"Much," said Marian, "will you help me?"

"Do what?" asked Much.

"Haunt Kate?" asked Marian.

Much shook his head. "No. I will not do that. She is a sweet girl, and a good member of the gang. If you wanted my help with Isabella, no problem, but Kate is…well Kate is…different."

"She kissed him Much," said Marian. "She kissed him. Even when she knew I was there, she kept kissing him."

Much looked at her with forlorn eyes. "Are you sure you saw it properly? Maybe once you're dead your vision gets worse or something."

Marian smiled sympathetically at Much. "Oh Much, I really missed you. No, I'm sorry angels actually see more than mortals. We see physically great distances. We can also see who people really are by looking into their eyes. We sort of see what their future is."

"Eye?"

Marian nodded. "I didn't know it until I saw Isabella's. She had good intentions but she would not follow through with them. Instead there was evil beyond the iris of her eye. A sort of evil driven by the desire to live, but only a half-life, a shattered existence."

"Did you see Kate's eyes?"

Marian nodded. "Pure, simple love for Robin."

Much stepped closer to the pale angel whom he loved as much as his mater. "What about mine?"

Marian looked at Much's brown eyes. There was complexity in the color alone. Beyond the color Marian saw Much as Much saw himself. She saw the love he felt for the gang and for Robin. She saw the hope in his heart for the future of England. She witnessed bravery and regret as well. Regret of lost loves never to be seen again.

She saw him hold his master in a tender embrace as if it was the last time. Marian witnessed the trail of tears down Much's sweet cheeks as he whispered his last goodbye to his best friend.

"Love," she said at last to the anxious man. "I see love."

Much shrugged. "That's good. Right?"

She nodded. "The best eyes I have seen in a while."

"I am glad you are back," said Much, "but I cannot help you with this."

"Much," said Marian, "she is planning to sleep with him. Tonight."

Much shook his head. "She wouldn't. She…wouldn't."

"She will if she gets the chance," said Marian. "Do you really want her to have that chance? Do you really want another man to put his lips on hers? To run his fingers through her hair? And Much, don't you just want to get revenge? For what she did to you?"

Much thought for a minute. He knew that he should not take the angel up on this offer. He did not want Robin touching Kate, no matter how much he loved Robin. He did not want that at all. But it was wrong. Surely, it broke every rule that Much stood for! It broke the very justice Much had fought and almost died protecting!

He believed in free will. He believed that men should have free choice. He was religious and believed that God could, if urged, bring mortals to do what God wanted. This could count…Marian was now dead. Marian was now an angel. She clearly had powers beyond human imagination.

And he did so hate the idea of Robin kissing Kate…

"Count me in," said Much.

Marian smiled. "Thank you."

"What did you do to Kate?" Much asked curiously. "You didn't mention that."

Marian grinned mischievously. "I did not think you would want to know."

"Might as well tell me," said Much decidedly, "I mean, my world's already ending, this could be the grand finale."

"I made the grass wrap itself around her wrists and legs so she couldn't move," she said with a guilty smile.

"Really? The grass?" Much was impressed.

"Creative when angry remember," said Marian.

"Marian, you must miss him terribly," guessed Much.

"I do," said Marian.

"Tell him," said Much, "it is the easiest way. Just tell him that you are back and thinking of him. That, I am sure, will make him leave Kate in a second. Just to see you again, know that you still love him."

Marian smiled sadly. "I cannot. Much, you said it yourself, he needs to move on from me. You cannot tell him I am back. You cannot tell anyone else either okay?"

Much smiled. "I'll tell myself once and a while, and I probably won't believe it."

Marian laughed. "Were you always this funny?"

"The dead must have a bad sense of humor," assumed Much. "Because everyone thinks I'm not funny."

"The dead don't often smile," said Marian. "Blank faces and all. It feels good to do this again."

"Stay," said Much. "Just as a ghost and all. It'll be good for morale, and then you could tell Robin."

"They want me back as soon as they know I am over the anger and regret."

Much nodded. "I'd say I understand but I don't."

"That's alright," said Marian, "I'd say I'd explain, but I cannot."

Much laughed at her words. "So, what are we going to do?"

"We wait for sundown," said Marian. "Which, from the looks of it, shouldn't be too long. Then at sundown we go to the camp and see what is going on. Unless, you are needed back at camp before then, in which case you can go now."

Much shook his head. "Trust me, they can wait. They do not notice if I am there or not."

"I doubt that very much," said Marian. "They love you."

"They do not say it," said Much angrily sitting down on a rock in agitation.

"They do though," said Marian sitting down beside him.

"They do not say it enough for me to believe it," said Much.

Marian put her elbows on her knees. "How is everyone in the gang?"

"Little John is a little sadder. He does not have the same commanding voice which you remember. I think, now that you and Djaq are gone, he realizes how much he misses his wife and child. He sees Robin's sadness, and it becomes his sadness. Allan still smiles and laughs like he used to, but even his face is marked by pain and suffering. Kate and Tuck have been good additions to our gang. Sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"Tuck reminds Robin that he is not an individual anymore, he has to be a legend. Which, though it sounds horrible, actually helps Robin. Kate is…a girl."

"That's it?" asked Marian with a slight smile. "She's a girl?"

"I think, for us, that is more than enough," said Much with a grin.

"More than enough," Marian muttered thoughtfully.

Much saw how Marian's eyes were beginning to fill with unshed tears. He was not going to let that happen. Not while he was around and about to feel quite uncomfortable.

"So," said Much suddenly, "what's the plan?"

"We go to the camp," said Marian brushing the tears from her eyes. "I'm sure the gang will be settling down for the night. Probably we'll spot Robin and Kate making some excuse to leave for a while. From what I've seen, and what you've said, no one will be surprised about that. Except for you."

"For me?" Much asked.

"You like her. It'll surprise you and cause you to worry about something happening between them."

"But it's not going to surprise me," Much pointed out. "I already know."

"Pretend," suggested Marian. "So you'll be surprised right? You'll try to say that you can stand guard tonight and one of them does not need to. Then, when they disagree, which they will, take Robin to the side. I will try to deal with Kate."

Much raised a brow. "What do you want me to say?"

"Whatever you think will make him less interested in her," said Marian.

"And while I do this you will do what exactly?"

"Remind her what happens when you have sex with a married man," said Marian angrily.

Much shook his head. "Marian, you are dead. He is not married to you anymore."

"Stop!" said Marian angrily. "Please Much, just don't say things like that to me."

"So," said the shaken mortal. "What are you going to do?"

**********************************************************************

At sundown Much and Marian walked to the camp. Marian concealed herself from all view. Only Much could hear her.

When Much arrived everyone was sitting by the entrance laughing and talking amongst themselves. Only Robin and Allan looked up to see Much arrive.

"Much," Allan said jumping up from his food to see his friend. "Where were you?"

"I had to think for a bit," said Much quietly, "sorry about leaving you."

Allan shrugged. "Don't worry about it. The people are fed, that is all that matters."

"He has changed," said Marian thoughtfully.

"Yeah," said Much.

"Yeah what?" asked Allan.

"Much!" scolded Marian with a smile. "They cannot hear me."

"Yeah the people matter," said Much with a smile to Allan.

Much and Allan, with Marian close behind, walked to the rest of the gang who smiled at Much warmly.

"Do you want some soup?" asked Tuck handing Much a bowl. "It might be a bit cold now."

"Who is that?" Marian asked.

"Thank you Tuck," said Much loudly.

"Much," said Marian with a laugh, "don't yell."

Much ate the food in silence sometimes watching Robin and Kate talk quietly to each other. The sky darkened and stars were beginning to be visible through the patches of leaves in the trees.

"Night," said Much obviously.

Allan yawned. "Ready to call it a day?"

Kate and Robin gave each other a quick look.

"I think we should stand watch," said Kate. "Just in case."

"That is odd," said Tuck, "we never do that."

"It could be dangerous," said Much. "All by yourself and all."

"I'll join her," said Robin. "Just in case."

Allan hid his knowing grin. Tuck rolled his eyes. John muttered something which sounded like, "finally."

"No," said Much stepping in to the conversation. "I'll stand watch with her."

"Much," said Allan, "leave it be." He was trying to warn his friend of what he knew would happen.

"It'll be alright," said Robin, "we'll be fine."

Much put his hands on his hips. "No."

"Much," said Marian sweetly, "what are you doing?"

Much rolled his eyes at the voice. He was beginning to have enough of this voice in his head that only he could hear. "Robin I need to tell you something."

"What?" asked Robin anxiously.

"Much," warned Marian.

"I need to speak with you for a minute, in private," said Much.

"We'll be back," said Robin, more to Kate than to the rest of the gang.

Allan, John, and Tuck went to their bunks and slept while Kate waited for Robin to return. Her smile dropped when she saw Marian appear.

"Did you miss me?" asked Marian.

"Not in the least," said the blonde.

"Don't do it," said Marian. "You will regret it."

Kate grinned. "No, I think you regret not ever having the chance."

"Pardon?" Marian asked. She had not expected this. She had expected bitter words of loathing, but not this.

"He never touched you," said Kate. "You are still pure Marian. You regret that."

"No I don't!" said Marian glad that she was pale so none could see her blush.

Kate shook her head. "You hate the idea that he might find pleasure with another because you never got the chance to please him."

"Fool of a girl," said Marian.

"He is coming," said Kate with a smile.

Marian and Kate both turned to see Robin step out of the forest.

**i stopped writing after a while and realized i had written like five pages of just dialouge between much and marian....so thats why this chap doesnt have haunting...the next one willl...and itlll also have a suprise...what in heavens name is marian going to do to kate??? and what did Much say to Robin?? also---should i include the girls from season one??? lots of love!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**this is the next chap for "haunting me" im going to try to update my other two stories today too...hopefuly (cross your finges) so after getting really into my "i hate kate" zone...this is what the result was...i hope your "i hate kate" zones of being are a little kinder than mine...thank you again magpie287 your reviews give me smiles i hope you keep up your stories!!! read review enjoy**

**Chapter Four: Robin**

"Robin!" cried Kate jumping up and flinging her arms around him. She was smiling and kissing him all over.

Marian turned away and closed her eyes.

She did not see Robin's face. She did not see how dispassionate it suddenly had become. As if something had drastically changed in his mind. His arms wrapped around Kate wordlessly but his eyes were darting all over the place.

Any intruder on the scene would imagine that the poor man was confused. But in fact Robin was looking for someone. Someone who he did not believe, yet wanted to believe, was actually there. He was not sure if she was in the whispering wind, or in the stars covering the night sky like his father had said.

Robin was not even sure if she was actually there.

Much had helped him start to believe.

Much had forcefully taken him to the side so that they could have a "talk." Robin was worried about what this talk could entail. Would Much ask him not to be with Kate? That was possible as it was obvious of Much's feelings for the beautiful blonde. Robin went into the conversation with this thought.

"I need to tell you something," said Much.

Robin smiled. "I think I know what you want to say."

Much's eyes widened. In truth, Much was not going to attempt to convince the young hero to abstain from the blonde outlaw. He was not going to make Robin feel guilty. He was not going to grovel. He was not going to ask Robin to stay away from her.

All he wanted to tell Robin, was that there was someone watching him.

A specific someone whose soul was wandering aimlessly through the forest of Sherwood. A specific someone who had captured Robin's heart many years ago and had not given it back. The same someone who haunted Robin's dreams and fantasies. The same someone who had placed a ring on his finger and called him husband.

Marian was with them.

So Much, understandably was quite shocked when Robin suddenly seemed like he knew what Much was going to tell him.

"You do?" he asked timidly.

Robin nodded. "I understand how you feel about her."

Much raised a brow. "What about how you feel about her?"

Robin was taken aback. Perhaps Much was trying to convince himself that Kate should be with Robin. But he would not let his friend self-sacrifice what he wanted for the hero of Sherwood.

"Much," said Robin shaking his head, "I know how you feel about her."

Much almost chuckled. "I don't feel anything for her, only you do. You know she is here."

Robin nodded at Much's odd comment. "I know, we just saw her not two minutes ago."

"You saw her too?" asked Much.

"Of course I did."

Much bit his lip. There was something very wrong with this conversation. This did not sound right. Much was beginning to realize that they were not talking about Marian. They had never been talking about Marian. Robin was talking of Kate. The 'her' in the dialogue was Kate, not Marian. Much was relieved at first, because until now, he was under the impression that Robin thought Much loved Marian.

Now it made sense.

But the second emotion he felt was bitterness. Robin did not know about Marian, obviously. And Much so wanted to tell him. He wanted to end this madness, for himself, for Robin, and most especially, for Marian.

While Much was working this out in his head, Robin found that he was coming to the same conclusion.

"Much," said Robin, "are we talking about the same person?"

"Kate?" guessed Much.

Robin nodded. "Yeah, that is who I was talking about."

"Me too," said Much, much too quickly.

Robin raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "I don't think you were."

"Who else would I be talking about?" Much asked trying to give truth to a false laugh.

Robin shrugged. "I don't know. But I know we were not both talking about Kate."

"How do you know?"

Robin chuckled. "Because you asked me if I saw her too."

Now, after he said it, Robin thought about that. Two other people had asked him if he had seen someone who was not there. Isabella, in a fright had asked him if he saw her too. Kate, also with fear in her pretty eyes asked Robin if he saw this unknown figure too. And now Much too, was asking him the same question.

Either he was going crazy because his eyesight was failing. Or Much, Kate, and Isabella all saw someone that Robin could not see, or was not allowed to see.

"Are you feeling alright master?" asked Much.

Robin nodded. "What did you see Much?"

Much bit his lip. "See what?"

"You asked me if I saw her too, who did you see?"

"Kate," said Much flatly.

Robin shook his head. "Tell me!"

He grabbed Much by his tunic and looked at him with eyes of a man who was broken on the inside. A man who tried so hard to be everyone's hero, but could never be his own hero. A man who had lost so much, was just beginning to feel again.

"Tell me," he repeated.

Much closed his eyes. "I am not allowed to tell you."

Robin gave Much and odd look and let go of him. "Not allowed to tell me?"

Much nodded wordlessly.

"How about if I can guess without you telling me?" asked Robin.

Much looked up at the sky nervously. He shivered. Then he looked back at Robin.

"Sure, but if you see any lightning headed my way, please tell me so I can duck or something."

Robin laughed. "What are you talking about?" He looked up at the sky just like Much had done. "It doesn't look like rain."

"You can have lightning without rain," Much muttered. "Roots coming up and all…"

"Roots?" Robin asked confused by Much's rambling dribble.

Much groaned. "Never mind!"

"No!" Robin yelled. "You must tell me what is going on!"

"Someone is here," said Much. "Someone we did not expect."

"What?"

"That's all I'm saying," said Much with an air of finality.

"Someone is here, that we did not expect," Robin repeated softly to himself.

Much bit his lip. "Are you going to sleep with Kate Robin?"

He did want to know this because he did care about the beautiful Locksley girl, and could not bear to see her in the arms of another.

"Much!" Robin groaned. "I knew it."

"I do not care," Much lied, "what you do, but think about what I said."

Robin scoffed. "What? The very cryptic message you gave me. Someone unexpected is here? Very helpful Much."

Much shrugged. "Sorry. We know you are trying to move on. If this is what will help you, if Kate, is truly going to help you then," Much glanced at the sky, "God help us."

Robin shook his head. "Why do you keep looking at the sky like it's going to fall on us?"

Much shrugged again and scratched his head. "No reason."

"Of course there is a reason Much."

Much was silent and Robin waited for Much to say something. But the silence marched on and Much's usually moving mouth was now shut. Robin closed his eyes and sighed. He shook his head and turned away from his friend.

He began to walk back to Kate when he stopped and turned around.

"You can still tell me. This is your last chance."

But his friend did not speak though he wanted to so badly.

"Don't wait up for me," said Robin.

He walked away from Much and that had been that.

Now, he arms were around Kate and, like Much said, he was thinking about a visitor who could be here. He saw no one.

He could not see Marian's turned back on the scene of love her husband was displaying with another woman.

"Get off of him," she said to Kate.

Kate did not react.

"I warned you," said Marian turning back to face Kate and Robin.

Kate, as if to spite the ghost she heard began to take off Robin's tunic with her little fingers. They were both on their knees on the forest floor.

And Marian could not take it anymore. Obviously Much had not done a good job convincing Robin of anything! Marian was furious. Not only did was she forced to watch Robin kissing other women but now…now…

A tear gracefully fell from Marian's cheek.

Though Marian did not really see it Robin's heart was not in this. His eyes were closed as he pictured Marian instead of Kate. He figured, if he could keep his eyes closed and ignore Kate's voice, then he could force himself to believe she was Marian.

Marian, of course, knew none of this.

It was, at this moment, when she decided to put a stop to this once and for all.

"This is on your head Kate," said Marian stiffly.

Then she raised her hands to the heavens and closed her eyes. Suddenly there was a clap of thunder. Robin momentarily looked up and gasped.

"Did you hear something?" he asked.

She pushed her lips onto his own. "No."

They fell on the floor of the forest.

"Take a hint," said Marian with a wicked smile.

Marian floated away from the scene. She could not perform what she was about to perform with this scene before her. Marian stopped when she found a place she remembered fondly. A place where such love had replaced such hate. This spot gave her hope and gave her strength. She once again raised her hands to the sky.

Suddenly the skies grew very dark and ominous. There was another rumble of thunder. The thunder was followed by a brief crack of lightning.

The lightning made Robin push himself away from Kate and look up the sky.

Much had said something about lightning hadn't he?

Robin bit his lip.

Kate rolled on her side to look at him. "What?"

"Is this such a good—"

But Kate grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her. She was not going to let a ghost beat her. Even if the ghost was an enraged wife.

And then the sky opened up and rain began to fall. But this was a very strange rain, because it seemed to contained only over Sherwood Forest. The rest of Nottingham was awakened by the storm but they felt no drops of rain on their heads. Assuming it was a bad dream, the villagers crawled back into their beds.

But the inhabitants of the forest felt the buckets of rain outside of the camp. Each man was lucky he was not out in the rain that night.

They were all awake now sitting on their bunks and listening to the rain.

"What do you think Robin and Kate are doing?" asked Allan bitterly.

Much gave him a sad look. "What do you care?"

John looked at Tuck and coughed. "I think we should go over there Tuck."

Allan shook his head. "Stay. This is nothing new."

"You are still sore about Kate," said John.

"Of course I am!" said Allan and Much at the same time.

"She chose Robin," said Tuck. "You both must move on."

Allan nodded but Much bit his lip.

"You do not understand Tuck," said Much. "You do not know what is out there."

"Rain?" guessed John.

Much shook his head. "Someone is out there besides Kate and Robin."

Everyone's eyes widened. "Who?"

Much shrugged. "I cannot tell you who. But, I can tell you that I do not think Robin will be doing anything with Kate."

Allan looked at Much and gave him a little smile. "You think?"

Much listened to the rain grow harder and harder. "I know."

At first the rain did not seem to stop or stall the two outlaws rolling around in the forest. But then the rain began to pour down harder and harder, it seemed specifically hard in this area of the forest, Robin noticed.

Robin was beginning to notice a lot of things.

The rain was just the last straw. He had been thinking about what Much had said and what Kate and Isabella had told him with fear on their faces. He had been thinking about missed chances and time's constant march. He had been thinking about loves lost too soon, and rings which were buried.

His ring.

The ring that she had used her last amount of strength to place on his finger.

The rain was a symbol.

Her tears. Her tears as she watched him in Heaven.

"It will end shortly," assured Kate who noticed his stiff lips.

Robin shook his head. He was sure, it could go on forever. It could go on just as long as…as long as…

_She_ wanted it to go on for.

_Someone is here. Someone who we did not expect._

Robin released himself from Kate and stood up, though the rain continued to pour down and drench his clothes.

Kate looked up and Robin. "What are you doing?"

"It's raining," said Robin in an obvious voice. He was starting to feel a little too giddy.

Kate shrugged. "So? It is more romantic this way."

Robin chuckled at the girl who was ignorant of his feelings. "I like you Kate. I think you are an amazing woman, and a brilliant fighter. But…"

Kate sat up. "But what?"

Robin grinned as the rain drops continued to fall. "But you do not set my heart alight. You do not send a shiver down my spine. If we finished this deed, we would both regret it."

"I wouldn't."

"You would," said Robin, "because I am not good for you Kate. I told you before. I am broken, and I cannot easily regain the pieces of my heart."

"She is dead!" yelled Kate.

Her words seemed to echo throughout the clearing of the forest. It was drowned out by another burst of thunder.

Robin ran suddenly from Kate's side. He ran out of the clearing. He kept on running and running. He was trying to find a particular place. A place where he knew she would feel at home. At peace.

There had been no body to bury back in England.

There had only been his ring.

Which he had kissed tenderly and buried in the ground beside the tree.

Meanwhile Marian's tears and the rain truly did echo one another in speed and in quantity. She was sure she would never be happy again. She would probably stay down here forever haunting every woman who had ever looked at Robin.

Every girl who he had been with in the holy land was a potential target. Every girl he had been with since his return to England, and before their reunion of love, would become fair game for the poor ghost. And she knew, somehow, that she would never be satisfied.

She could bring down all the rain and wind she wanted, but she would never feel at peace.

Marian began this mission to haunt the women in Robin's life. What she had not counted on was that she was being haunted too. She was being haunted by the very man who had placed a ring on her finger and told her he loved her till he died.

"He is haunting me just as I am haunting him," she whispered bitterly.

Suddenly she gasped as she saw him approach her.

She relaxed herself. He could not see her. He did not know she was there, watching him. But, she let herself smile a little. Kate was not beside him. He had obviously left Kate.

Well, that was good. At least she had prevented that.

She was about to call it a finished job when suddenly she saw Robin's eyes. They were roaming around the clearing. They were searching for something. For someone. Marian did not know what was going on.

This ground that Robin walked and Marian floated over, was sacred.

Underneath the earth a dead man honoring his king lay.

In the now soaked tree tops, a bird had flown to find his mate.

Now it seemed another creature arrived to search for his mate. If pigeons can find their way to their love, and the dove could return to Noah's ark, so could the broken man to his wife.

Robin wanted to believe this was possible.

Anything was possible. Everything was possible.

This just seemed too impossible.

But he found himself calling her name anyway.

"Marian!"

Marian's eyes widened. She forced herself not to answer.

"Marian!" he called more desperately.

He fell to his knees by the tree and was unaware that Marian was indeed standing over him.

He quickly dug into the earth and uncovered the beautiful ring.

Marian gasped when she saw it. When she saw him uncover it and dust it off she nearly let him see her.

She did however forget to continue the ferocious downpour. The rain suddenly decreased its angry speed and Robin noticed this change.

His heart began to pound. "Marian!?"

Marian bit her lip.

"Answer me!" he said. "I have trudged through the deserts, I have trudged through this forest like a dead man! If you are here, if you have any mercy on me anymore, please, I beg you, answer me!"

"Robin!" she suddenly found herself calling.

Robin's ears perked up. "Marian is it really you?"

"Yes," she said.

Robin looked to the sound of the voice and slowly saw the figure of a woman form in front of his eyes.

**whats going to happen?? find out read review enjoy!!! lots of love to you all**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello all!! so firstly this has been a great story to write (we've got one more chap left) and thank you all for reading this because you either hate kate, isabella, or the way marian was cruelly taken from us, and from robin..sniff...to get insipired for this particular chapter i had to listen to "full of grace" by sarah Mclaughlin and..."ghost" by indigo girls!! couple of things one i almost cried writing this chap, two thank you to all you reviewers i love, **

**three Disclaimer (thank you doctor suess) I do not own robin hood though i do love him like a fool i would love him in my house, i would love him like my blouse i do love robin hood..but not ham...i do love him (sam i am)--hehehe now enjoy read review...**

**Chapter Five: Marian**

"Robin!" she suddenly found herself calling.

Robin's ears perked up. "Marian, is it really you?"

Robin looked to the sound of the voice and slowly saw the figure of a woman form in front of his eyes.

The woman he loved most of all in this world.

"Marian!" Robin yelled with happiness. He tried to run over to touch her, hug her, but she held up her hands.

"What is it?" he asked her.

She looked down at the ground. "You cannot touch me."

Robin took a sharp intake of breath trying not to let his wife, his love, his everything, see him cry. "I thought…"

"I know," she said sympathetically.

Robin stepped closer to Marian, despite the fact that he felt so far away from her.

"Why have you come?" he asked.

"What?"

Robin smiled. "I do not understand," he said fighting back his watery eyes, "why have you come here?"

Marian shook her head. "You will laugh at me."

Robin scoffed. "Have I ever done such a thing to my lady?"

Marian rolled her eyes and did not answer.

"Okay," he said, "you may have a point there."

"You will laugh at me," she repeated.

Robin put a hand to his heart. "I swear to you, Marian, I will never do such a thing again. This is a gift Marian, I would never abuse such a sacred thing as this."

Marian took a deep breath. "Fine. I was watching you."

Robin raised a brow. "Watching me?"

Marian pointed up to the sky. "From up there."

Her lover's eyes widened. "Up there?"

The ghost he loved nodded. "Yes. And I grew somewhat jealous."

At first Robin nodded. "So, Much was right."

Marian's eyes widened. "Much told you?! He promised me he would not say a word!"

"You spoke with Much!" Robin was equally as surprised. "I thought he was just guessing."

Marian shook her head. "We sort of bumped into each other, he agreed to help me in my…" She trailed off.

Robin, at this, couldn't help but smile. "Does the plan have to do with you being jealous?"

Marian narrowed her eyes at him. "You promised."

Robin forced his face to remain neutral. "Right, of course, go on."

"I saw you with Isabella."

Robin's eyes widened. His stomach began to turn and twist like it was fighting him. He could not believe how awful he was. He had never thought this would affect her in such a way. He did not even know something like that could affect that dead.

"Sorry," he said, "she means nothing to me."

Marian bit her lip. "She is evil Robin, I have seen it in her eyes." She then stopped herself, wondering how much he should know about his future. Marian, being able to see into the souls of the living, knew very well, how Robin was going to die. She knew why, when, and how, especially how. And Marian knew who would do the deed, and it wouldn't be the Gisborne Robin assumed was after him.

If she told Robin now, this minute, how he was to die, then perhaps she could save him. At the same time she did not want to, for the thought of them being together forever enticed her too much. But she knew that life without Robin would be torment for the gang, for Nottingham, and for all England.

"What is it?" he asked knowing she wanted to say more.

"I-I saw you with Kate too," she said.

Robin raised a brow, somehow realizing that was not what she was going to tell him. But he went along with this anyway.

"Marian," said her husband, "you know I love you more than life itself. You know that those women you saw with me don't mean anything."

Marian realized that there were tears threatening to trail down her vulnerable cheeks. "Then why were you going to have sex with Kate? If she meant nothing to you then—"

"Because it wasn't her I was kissing!" yelled Robin.

"What?" Marian asked.

"It wasn't her I was kissing," repeated Robin. "It was you."

Marian crossed her arms. "I think I'd know if it was me."

"I was picturing you, I called out your name for god's sake, do you actually think some little blonde girl could ever replace you in my heart? Do you think that would ever be possible? God Marian, you absolutely astound me!"

Marian stood there in awed silence as Robin continued.

"You say that you are jealous of these women right? Well, guess what? I'm jealous too!"

Marian raised her eyebrow. "Jealous of whom?"

Robin looked up at the sky. "You know."

"What?"

"Because you belong to a path I cannot follow, a world I cannot enter, an eternity I do not belong to. I have been jealous of the heavens, of the six feet of earth that covered your body, of the dead who reside by your side! You cannot feel half jealous as I do! I am in love with you, I am in love with your ghost Marian!"

And now did the hero cry. And now did the great Robin Hood, who could live through any pain, weep. And now did the outlaw of Sherwood shatter. And now did the pain and rage he feel sink into his knees and caused him to fall on his knees.

Marian, his wife, companion, and lover knelt by him and wept too.

She wanted, more than anything, to reach out and touch him, just once. Just for a moment in this slipping time that they had and took no notice of.

"I love you, my husband," she whispered.

"I love you, my wife," he replied with the same whisper.

"Robin," said Marian unable to control herself, "there is something I must tell you." She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Yes?" he asked desperately moving closer to her so that he could have kissed her cheek.

"I know how…how…you will di—" She could not say it.

But Robin seemed to understand perfectly. "How I will die?"

Marian nodded. "Yes."

If Robin could hold her at any moment in his life he would have chosen this moment. This moment where he could just take her into his arms and whisper that it would be alright again. That they were in love, and death could not stop love, not by a long shot. That the world was full of anger and hate, but they shared something stronger than any sword. He wanted to kiss her face and comfort his darling ghost.

And yet he could not even touch her cheek.

"You know," he said, "how I will die?"

"Yes," repeated his ghost.

Robin took a deep breath. "Will I succeed before I die?"

"What?"

"Will I have done all I could do for the people? For my gang?"

Marian bit her lip. "I do not know."

"How can you know?" asked Robin.

"Look into my eyes," she said simply.

Robin did so. Marian observed the destiny behind her love's eyes. She saw the glory and love he had that seemed to go hand and hand. She saw the bravery in his heart and mind. She observed the love of his country, king, people, and of her. Of his Marian. Marian saw the pain of loss and vengeance in his heart.

She saw that Robin could call the people together for the promise of freedom. The truth of freedom in his grasp. He would defeat the sheriff, tackle the enemies plaguing him in his quest for justice. He could conquer the evil, but at a price. It would cost him everything. It would cost him comrades, both old and new. It would cost him villagers and missed night skies left unwatched. It would cost him his life.

_Poison I see has been his timeless end._

"Do you want to know?" she asked him.

Robin looked at her and smiled. "No. But I want to know if there are those who will die who should not."

Marian smiled. "Always thinking about others before yourself aren't you?"

Robin shrugged.

"Allan," said Marian, "and Guy."

Robin raised a brow. "You want me to save Guy? The man who murdered you?"

Marian smiled. "I think you will find that you both have common ground to stand on and fight on together."

Robin nodded. "Okay, so I can save Allan, and Gisborne, anyone else?"

Marian looked hard at Robin. "Are you sure you do not want to save yourself? You can keep fighting that way. You can live longer, longer than intended. The legend can live on."

Robin laughed at Marian's words.

"I thought we agreed you weren't going to laugh at me," she said.

"I know," he said, "but see, I've heard that before."

"Really?"

"Brother Tuck," said Robin, "he said that the people need me to live because they need to believe in a legend. They need to believe that there is a reason to fight against corruption. They need to rally behind a legend."

"You can be a timeless legend."

Robin reached out to Marian. He knew he was going to feel empty air but he did it anyway. As he did this he said, "I do not want that. I do not want to be an endless legend. I want you Marian, you forever and always. The people can—"

Suddenly he stopped talking and stared at Marian. He was touching something. He was touching her cheek. And he could feel it. He could feel her skin as if it was real.

Marian's eyes widened as she realized she could feel his skin on hers.

Robin stopped talking and reached out to kiss the ghost. He did not care if this was real or entirely in his head. He did not care about truth and justice. He cared that the woman he loved was here, now, with him. As if God had taken pity on the shattered soul of England and was granting him a gift. God was granting him time. And Robin was not wasting a minute of this enchanted time.

He kissed her with all the passion he had missed. She kissed him with all the passion and rage of love that she felt for him.

She knew why this was so. It was because this was ending. Her time here was coming to a swift end and soon she was going to be gone. They were taking her back. In her heart there were no more vengeful thoughts of haunting and terror. There was no more rage and bitterness for the man who had forgotten her. There was happiness in her heart, a happiness she had not felt since the Holy Land.

She had been wearing white that day too. And she had been walking away from Gisborne's ready blade with her hands up in the air. But, there was no fear in her eyes. It had not mattered to Marian what Gisborne did or did not do to her. Not anymore.

For one simple reason.

Because she loved Robin Hood.

And she always had known the truth of her words, but she felt the power of those words most strongly at that moment.

_I love Robin Hood._

And as she kissed the outlaw now, a year after her death, while she could feel herself slipping away from him, she knew the truth of the words.

"I love you, Robin Hood."

Robin suddenly noticed that Marian was, indeed, slipping away from him.

"Marian?"

Marian shook her head. "Sh! It is alright. I am going back home."

Now Robin let the tears flow. "No!"

"What?" Marian could not help but smile as she enjoyed the feel of her lover's soft hair.

"No! I will not let that happen, not to you, not to us, not when I've only just found you again."

Marian smiled and let herself slowly fade. "Robin, soon you shall see me again."

"When?" he asked angrily.

Marian stood up and took Robin's hands in hers. Then suddenly she could not feel his skin anymore. And she knew…that it was time to go.

"When!?" Robin repeated desperately.

Suddenly Marian was floating in the air and she was rising higher and higher into the sky. She shouted down to Robin, hoping he could still hear her.

"When there seems like no hope for you Robin, and you can't breathe clearly. Watch the beauty of the sunsets my darling, and notice the sweetness of the breezes surrounding you. Then you shall see me coming for you and I will be yours forever."

"And you'll still want me then?" Robin called up with his arms outstretched.

"For always my love!" she called and then disappeared from sight, from earth, from existence.

Marian let herself be led back to that place beyond the sun and stars, beyond the reaches of the human imagination.

_You have returned._

"I have," said the angel settling herself down to watch the mortals.

_Are you sure you still want to watch them—the mortal children and their childish games? You might find yourself hurting again. And then where will you be?_

Marian smiled and hugged herself. "Did I ever tell you that I told him it was foolish to fall in love with me?"

_What?_

"A long time ago," said the angelic creature, "when we were children I said that he should not fall in love with me."

_Why not?_

"I said he would break a hip."

_Ha, so what did he tell you?_

Marian smiled remembering Robin's words. "He said that we would never fall, either of us. He insisted that we walk into love."

_Beautiful. Welcome home Marian._

Marian took a deep breath as she watched Robin walk back to the camp. "I am glad to be back."

**BUT wait guys theres still more!!!!?? and plus i need to know as always what you guys thought about this chap!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Its been a week...yeah...a week...since i've written now this chap is really really really long took me friday and all of saturday to write...because i wanted this last chapter to be my version of how the last episode shoudl be...so archer isnt in it...srry...and guy and robin...well you'll see...so this is the last chap...as youll see why...thank you to magpie287, and Liisa...your vid "ghost" was what i listened to when i wrote this and "illuisons of the sunlight"--did you see that robin video?? itwas good...anyway here it is...for you...enjoy**

**Disclamier: I know not what others may think but as for me....give me robin or give me allan!---a little different from nathan hale's version but shows that i own neither robin nor allan nor robin hood bbc...sigh**

**Chapter Six: Now and Forever**

It was difficult, more than difficult, for the hero to continue onwards. Now that he knew, for sure, that there was someone watching his every move…

And that someone was not his to hold, or touch, or even see…

Robin kicked at the earth. It was maddening. It was all too maddening for one man to burden himself with. But, he looked up at the patches of sky which the leaves on the trees could not block out. He smiled at the eternity beyond his reach. He smiled at the girl he knew was there but could not see.

The hero closed his eyes as he sat near his camp. He was trying to reach his center of calm, of total peace.

Of course, he was rudely interrupted by a light little cough.

Robin's eyes flashed wide up as he looked up to see Kate.

"Hello," she said.

"Kate," said Robin abruptly standing up and facing her. "What do you want?"

Kate shrugged and blushed. "You've been distant lately. What has gotten into you?"

Now Robin knew, knew without a doubt, that Kate had seen Marian. He could, if he wanted to, tell her that he had seen Marian and it was for Marian that he was ending his relationship with her, Kate. But he also knew, knew without a lot of doubt, that there had been a reason why Marian had caused the rain.

Both Kate and Robin had wronged the poor ghost.

The difference was that Robin had regretted his actions immediately after he saw his wife appear to him after all those months.

Kate, when she had seen Marian, had not regretted what she did to hurt the dead.

To hurt Marian.

To hurt _his _Marian.

So Robin was not going to be kind to Kate. At least, no more than necessary. She was still part of the gang. She was still a fighter of justice and freedom for Nottingham. But, that was the extent of their relationship.

"What's gotten into me?" he asked her.

She nodded.

Robin scoffed. "What about you?"

"Me?" Kate pointed to herself.

"Yes," said Robin, "you have been acting strange lately."

"That!" Kate began loudly causing many stares from the surrounding outlaws. "That," she began more quietly, "is because you stopped in the middle of…and then you just…you left!" Kate flung her hands up in the air. "You left and when you came back to camp, you changed."

Robin nodded. "It is over Kate, we are over. I am…"

He could have finished that sentence…he could feel the change in his bones. There was something in the very air that day. A change that would come and alter his life forever.

Suddenly the trees began to shudder as John came running through the forest out of breath to face his friends.

Tuck put his arm around the giant. "What is it John?"

John took a deep breath. "Isabella…she…she…making important announcement in Nottingham. We need to hurry."

Much shrugged. "She makes announcements all the time. Why is this any different?"

John rolled his eyes. "Much, this is different. There is talk, talk that she is going to make a deceleration to Nottingham about one of us."

"Us?" Allan scoffed.

Robin shook his head.

"I still don't get it," said Much. "Why is that different?"

Robin looked at John. "If there is talk, significant talk, then I for one would like to know what sheriff Isabella has to say about us."

John smiled. "We go to Nottingham."

The outlaws set off for Nottingham. Robin tried to walk away from Kate. He did not want to look her in the face, much less walk by her side. The thought of even touching her sickened him. Robin decided that there was one outlaw in particular that he needed to have a discussion with.

It was high time that he and Much spoke about Marian.

Robin casually let his feet inconspicuously glide him to walk beside Much.

"Much," said Robin.

Much nodded back to Robin.

"I saw her," said Robin getting to the point of his conversation.

Much's eyes widened. "Oh, so we're going to talk about that?"

Robin nodded. "Yes Much, we are."

Much bit his lip. "Can't we discuss the day?"

Robin shook his head. "You did not tell me that she was here, you said nothing."

"She did not want you to know," said Much. "She specifically told me I was forbidden from revealing her secret."

"Much, she is my wife."

And Much broke out into a smile at Robin's words though Robin was quite cross with his friend. Much's happiness was due to the tense Robin chose to use.

"You said is instead of was," said Much grinning.

Robin scratched his head. "I know."

"I take it you did more than see her then?" Much asked curiously.

Robin nodded. "She still loves me, she is still here, her soul, watching over me, over all of us."

"Did you ever think that she would stop loving you?" Much asked.

Robin shrugged. "Marian saw me with Isabella and Kate, Much. She commanded rain to pour, she scared off Isabella, she haunted Kate…I was not sure that she would readily forgive me."

Much laughed. "Now you see why I feared telling you?"

"I suppose," said Robin, "but I wish I had known earlier, so I could have prevented her jealously or…"

Much shook his head. "Master, if you had not done what you did, then she would not have had cause to come down here, if you remained in grief than that is how you would have died. You are healthier for moving on, and healthier for seeing her again. Knowing…"

Robin almost stopped his in his tracks at Much's words. "Are you my physician now?"

Much shook his head. "I am your friend Robin." His voice was serious.

Robin nodded solemnly. "Thank you."

The outlaws continued their walk and all put their hoods up when they reached Nottingham. All the villagers were gathered together around the entrance to the castle. Outside, in all her majestic radiance stood Isabella.

Robin was shocked how much she had changed since he had kissed her, and held her fingers in his own. Her hair, which had resembled his wife's, was now restrictedly drawn up into a bun at the top of her head.

Her clothes, which, though beautiful had always been simple, were now anything but that. Jewels and furs covered the flowing purple gown, and she had no shame in the rings, earrings, and necklaces she wore that could have blocked out the sun.

"People," she called in a beckoning voice. "My dear people…"

"I've heard that before," whispered Allan to Robin remembering how Vasey would begin his speeches in a similar way.

"I agree," whispered a voice that sounded very familiar and sent chills down John's spine.

Robin turned his head to the source of the voice and saw a tall man in black with a cloak over his eyes. He looked like a villager from his clothes, but Robin knew that voice anywhere.

"Gisborne?" Robin whispered.

Guy nodded.

The gang held their gasps as Isabella cleared her throat to begin her speech again.

"It has come to my attention that Robin Hood, again, is up to his old tricks again. As you know there is a reward on his head greater than any gold you will see in your lifetimes. This reward is meant for the capture of any of his outlaw band, well," at this Isabella smiled, "all except one. Allan-a-dale. I pardon him from the death that the other outlaws shall have. If you see him, you may think of him as one of your own, he is not to be harmed."

Simultaneously all heads turned to face Allan. Even Guy raised a brow at his sister's speech. What was she up to? What was she doing now?

Allan gulped. Drops of sweat began to pour down his face. "Robin I—"

Robin shook his head. "Not now, we will talk about this back at camp. Now, everyone disappear."

Everyone pulled their cloaks down a little more over their faces and walked as one group out of Nottingham and into Sherwood. They did not notice that Guy was lurking close behind them.

Guy had been going through a journey of self-discovery. Ever since Marian's death he felt like one of the damned souls. No amount of prayer or repentance could cure his poisoned deeds. And if that was not enough…because he had to have more punishment inflicted…_she_ had been killed. Meg, the woman who he had opened himself up to. The woman who had looked so much like her, her beautiful chestnut hair still shone in his eyes.

Yes she had looked like Marian, yes she had smiled like Marian would smile, and shine with Marian's radiance. But she was also more than Marian, because Meg had liked Guy. Meg had seen the pieces of goodness in Guy that Marian only could imagine existed.

It was for Meg that Guy now let himself be a vulnerable prey to the outlaws. He wanted, more than anything, to destroy the cruelty his sister had created. He wanted redemption for the souls who he sent to heaven, for the souls he could not save. He wanted…

Guy was not even truly sure of what he really wanted.

Robin walked back to the camp in silence. He needed, more than anything, to think. But everything was moving too quickly before his eyes. He could not make sense of truth or lies. Robin chanced a glance up at the sky hoping for some obvious answer. Perhaps there could be third chances…?

Robin scoffed at his actions.

No.

His gift was for that one moment, you don't get repeats of miracles.

When they reached camp they all took off their cloaks and stared at Allan.

"So," said Robin, "where were we?"

Guy watched this conversation from behind the trees. He was too afraid to go out and truly join in with the gang. He was not sure that they would accept him. If he could not accept himself, who else would?

_Meg did._

And Guy let a smile cross his lips. It could be possible for goodness to shine in a soul that had previously succumbed to darkness. It could be possible for beauty to alight in the eyes of the otherwise blind and enraged. It could be…

Guy coughed.

Allan whispered a quiet thanks to whomever it was that saved him from his eventual interrogation by the gang.

Guy stepped out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" asked Robin irritated.

"Sent to spy on us by your sister?" asked Kate taking out her sword and preparing for battle.

Guy scoffed. "If I was sent to spy on you, don't you think I'd be a little more discreet?"

John nodded. That seemed reasonable to him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tuck.

Guy walked up to Robin. "I want to help you, all of you."

Robin began to reply and make some cruel remark, but then he remembered something. He remembered the words an angel had once spoken to him. That felt so long ago…

While Robin mentally processed his angel's words, the rest of the gang went into an uproar.

"Help us?" Much cracked a smile at the very idea of it.

"Think we need any help from you?" asked Allan trying desperately to be one of the gang again.

"You don't get to speak," said Tuck sternly.

"Who made you in charge?" asked John angrily.

Guy was beginning to regret this decision.

"Shut up!" yelled Robin.

And the entire gang went silent.

_What had she said?_

_You want me to save Guy? The man who murdered you?_

_Marian had smiled. "I think you will find that you both have common ground to stand on and fight on together."_

Find common ground? Find common ground to stand on with him?

That was impossible…or was it?

Now that Robin had seen such things that scriptures spoke of, and children believed in, was this so unthinkable?

"We should let him speak," said Robin. "What are you doing here Guy?"

"I want to join your gang, not permanently, but temporarily."

Much raised a brow. "Temporarily?"

Guy smiled mockingly at him. "I have no love for my sister, as you all know. I want to see her destroyed, all of her kind in Nottingham castle, destroyed."

Robin could see the anger he was trying to push away, push to the bottom of his mind so he could speak this without emotion. There was something biting away at him, and it was not due to Marian. It was something else…

"Gisborne," said Robin, "can I speak with you privately for a moment?"

The two men began to walk together into the forest when Robin turned around and looked at his men. At the moment they were giving him perplexed looks to see if he was mentally sound. Then Robin looked at Allan.

"Don't do anything to him," he said to the gang, "until we come back."

Then the men walked off into the forest for a private conversation.

"Your men are tired," said Guy once they were alone. "I can see it on their faces."

Robin crossed his arms. "Was that what you came all the way here to tell me? I know my men are tired Gisborne. I know that they are hungry for justice, for this insufferable emptiness to come to an end. Why are you really here?"

"You want the truth?"

Robin nodded.

Guy did not want to tell him. "Can't you just accept my help? My knowledge of the castle and skill as a fighter?"

"As soon as you tell me why you are here, then I will accept you."

"Why should I tell you?"

Robin shrugged. "I will tell you my secret, if you tell me yours."

Guy laughed. "What are we—gossiping women?"

"You tell me," said Robin.

Guy sighed. "Fine, what is your secret?"

"I saw Marian."

At those words Guy's eyes widened. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I'm not lying to you. Why would I lie Gisborne?"

Guy shook his head. "I don't believe it. She came here? She spoke to you?"

"It is a long story," said Robin. "But she spoke of you, she said that she completely forgives you, for everything."

It was sort of a lie, but Robin wanted to hear Guy's true reason for joining the gang. And he was about to get exactly what he wanted.

Guy let a smile cross his lips again. "I suppose now, I do believe. Thank you…Hood. The reason why I want to help you, is because…do you remember my almost execution?"

Robin nodded. "Saved you there didn't I Giz?"

Guy chuckled. "Yeah, but anyway, there was a girl there too, awaiting to die. I think you remember that too. We became friends while in jail, and she…she…brought out goodness in me I thought had died long ago. I suppose, in some way, I had an angel visit me too."

Robin smiled. "Yeah, I think you did."

Guy's smile turned to a bitter anger. "And they killed her…they…just…the wound was too deep and I…she wanted me to kiss her, right before she died."

Robin gave Guy a sympathetic look. "I am sorry Guy."

Guy nodded. "I know. Thank you."

The two men, had, indeed found a common ground on which to stand. They had left the camp as enemies consumed with thoughts of past hatred, and revenge. But they now returned as friends, brothers, men who could tear through bitter feelings and find a tangible bound.

And, though both men were filled with renewable energy and the promise of future happiness…Robin was crushed when he met Allan's eyes and remembered all the events of the day. But his mind did not stop there. He imagined all the past deeds Allan had committed against them. All the cruelties that passed between them.

_You're always in the sun Robin, and I'm always in the shade._

_You get the glory, you get the girl, everyone loves you…_

Robin shook his head. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Allan gave an honest shrug. "I'm just as confused as the lot of you. I haven't a clue why she said that. Trust me Robin, I've changed. I've made myself anew, you've all seen that haven't you?" He gave his friends, his gang, his brothers, a pleading look for help.

And they looked back at the suspicious man. Though Tuck and Kate only heard of Allan's treacherous past, John and Much had lived through it. They could recall the fear of the unknown spy, the hatred of the truth, and the resentment of the traitor. John was not surprised that Allan could do this again.

"Traitor," he whispered with contempt.

But Much bit his lip. With all that he had seen, with all that he knew now, why not believe his friend? Why not believe in what he wanted and not what was right?

_Damn the consequences._

"I believe you," said Much avoiding the evil eyes of his disapproving friends.

"Thanks," said Allan, though glad beyond all measure that Much trusted him, was only worried about the angry eyes of one Robin Hood.

"Traitor," yelled Kate.

"How could you?" Tuck shook his head. "How could you?"

Allan almost laughed at these remarks. "None of you believe me."

Much was about to remind Allan that there was someone on his side, but he understood Allan's feelings. He really did. He knew that if there was something he had done, or not done, there was only one opinion that would really matter to him. Robin's.

Robin could not deal with this.

He turned to Gisborne. "Do you have any suggestions for getting into the castle?"

Guy jolted back to reality, back to a conversation that he could participate in without feeling like he didn't belong. He too believed Allan's words to be truth. But Guy's opinion didn't count for much among this lot.

"There is a secret passage into the castle," said Guy. "If we enter the castle by that direction, the dead of night then…"

Tuck shook his head. "There are not enough of us."

"What are you talking about?" asked Guy.

"We will need…" Then Tuck stopped talking and looked at Allan. He then looked at the rest of the gang. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"Oh come off it!" pleaded Much angrily. "He is one of us, one of the lads, just as much as you are Kate, though you're not a lad!" At this he pointed to Kate accusingly. "Or as much as you are Gisborne." He shot a glance at the intruder now new member of the gang.

"Much," whispered Allan, "let it alone. They do not believe me, I will not follow you."

"You will not," said Kate angrily. She suddenly dashed into the camp and began rummaging for something frantically. She came back with a long rope in her hands. There was determination written on her face. She looked so stern, so angry, at the betrayal of her friend, at Robin's departure, at the ghost who seemed to ruin everything.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Allan suspiciously.

"Kate," said Robin in a warning voice, "what are you doing?"

"Tying him up," said Kate. "That way we'll be sure he will not listen in on our plan and report back to Isabella." She said the name with so much vile that it seemed that poison wrapped its lethal self around every syllable.

Before Robin could reply Kate backed up Allan to a tree. Allan let Kate do as she liked. There was no use fighting against her. He loved her, he loved all of them. If this was what they wanted…if this was what they needed to feel better, to defeat Isabella, then he was not about to stop them.

When the bonds were tight enough for Kate's pleasure and had been checked by Tuck, criticized by Much, and ignored by John everyone left Allan to work out the plan. As Guy explained his plan and the complexities of it, and the intricacies as well, all that Robin could think of was his poor brother tied up to a tree.

What if something happened to him? What if they just left him there, the entire day, tied to that infernal tree? Was that any way to treat someone? And then Robin recalled something else that the love of his life had told him. There was someone who needed saving.

_Allan._

Robin looked up to the sky and then back at his men. He stood up and ran off ignoring their cries and concerns. They would follow him, or they would not. He did not care. At the moment Allan took up all of Robin's worry and concern. He hoped that he was not too late. For what he did not know, but he knew that something would happen. And he would be there…he had to be.

When he reached the clearing where they had tied up Allan he found his friend trying desperately to untie himself.

"Need help with that?" he asked his wronged friend.

"You're here," said Allan trying and failing, to hide his immense thankfulness at Robin's appearance.

Robin nodded.

"I thought…" Allan shook his head. "I thought you would abandon me."

"I realized that I owe you my life a dozen times over, and more than that Allan," said Robin untying his friend from bondage, "you are my friend, my brother, I could not leave you like this."

"Thank you," said Allan.

Suddenly an arrow whisked past the friends and hit the side of the tree where Allan's shoulder would have been.

Without a word the two friends ran off quickly into the opposite direction as a shower of arrows flew by them and raced them out of the forest. But the speed of the arrows could never match the speed of an outlaw in mad pursuit. In an enraged pursuit to live and to run. The two friends were safely out of the range of the arrows.

"We need to see," said Robin panting and out of breath, "who…why…"

Allan nodded. He climbed up the nearest tree and peered in the directions the arrows had come from. His eyes widened as he saw the colors of a flag he recognized well. His stomach turned as he saw the insignia of a name he had hoped was dead. He shivered at the horses he had spent hours grooming in his days as Gisborne's dog's body.

"Robin," said Allan hoarsely. "I think, and I hope I am wrong, but I think I know who shot at us."

"Who?"

"The sheriff."

"Isabella?" asked Robin.

Allan shook his head. "The other one, the dead one. Vasey."

"God help us," whispered Robin as Allan climbed down the tree. "We need to find the gang. They might be in danger."

"Where are they? They can't still be looking for you."

Robin shrugged. "Probably at the entrance to the…no wait…I don't think so."

Robin led Allan to Locksley Manor where Kate, Tuck, Much, and John, and Guy, were all cloaked and walking somewhat discreetly into the homes around Locksley.

"What are they doing?" Allan whispered to Robin as they watched from behind a group of bushes at the gang's odd actions.

Robin smiled. "The part of Tuck's plan you missed Allan—they're making an army."

"An army?" Allan repeated dumbly.

"A distraction really, at night, we all enter the secret passage way into the castle. The villagers who volunteer, and us, obviously. The villagers will be carrying any weapons they have, and also a bit of Greek fire."

"Greek fire!"

"Sh!" whispered Robin. "Tuck, unbeknownst to all of us, has been making a substantial amount for some months. He is giving a bit to each villager. They are to put their bit of black powder in a small box which they will also bring into the castle. In the dead of night the villagers will place their bits of greek fire throughout the castle."

"And if they run into guards?"

"That's what the weapons are for," explained Robin.

"But," said Allan, "that still might not be enough to…let me guess…destroy Nottingham castle?"

Robin nodded. "Tuck is coming in last and rolling large barrels of the fire into the castle."

Allan chuckled. "Brilliant. But now we need to include the sheriff on the death list as well."

"Right," said Robin stepping out of the forest and into his beloved Locksley. "Follow me."

The two pulled their hoods up over their faces and walked up to the gang and a new recruit. John was explaining the plan, Tuck was handing him a bit of black powder. "You understand?" asked John. The villager nodded, proud to serve under Robin Hood. Meanwhile, Kate and Much were comforting the recruit's wife. Guy was standing away from the rest of them observing and watching…

"Don't worry Mary," said Much soothingly. "You'll see him again soon."

Mary nodded and wiped away a tear.

Her eyes widened when she saw Robin. Soon the gang too gasped at the return of their master and the supposed traitor.

"Vasey is back," said Robin, "probably in league with Isabella, and plotting our demise. If this plan works, we do not have the night."

"But," said Tuck, "the night is the only advantage we have."

Guy stepped into the conversation. "I agree with Robin. Isabella is one thing, but if she is with the sheriff, and he has survived, then, I do not like to think what will happen to these poor peasants or to all of Nottingham. If they are both in the castle now, then we must act now!"

"Well said," said Much.

So the outlaws doubled their efforts to spread the word and the black powder. Even Guy helped by thrusting the black powder into the terrified, yet excited palms of the peasants he once hated.

"Can't you give them a smile?" asked Much who had taken it upon himself to teach Guy how to be a proper outlaw.

Guy tried to give this particular villager an incredibly large smile. It nearly terrified the poor blacksmith to death.

"On second thought," said Much as they went to the next house, "forget what I said. Please, go back to the angst glare we all know and love."

It was midday by the time they finished and all the villagers knew of the new plan. Robin beckoned for them all to follow him. The new plan was that Guy would enter first, as he knew where to go. Once the coast was clear he would signal Robin, Kate, Much, and Allan to follow so they could create a wall to protect the multitude of villagers who would follow next. After the villagers came John, protecting Tuck and the large barrel of black powder.

Everyone made his or her way to the secret passageway into the castle and each did his part upon entrance. When everyone, including the barrel was safely into the castle Robin gave the instructions.

"This group of villagers," he extended his hand to the clump of villagers, "goes with Kate and Allan around the castle to put your black powder where you see fit. They'll protect you as best they can. And you," he extended his hand to another group of villagers, "you go with Much and John and Tuck to scatter your greek fire. I'm counting on all of you."

"What are you going to do?" asked Much nervously.

Robin nodded to Guy. "The two of us are going to personally deal with the sheriff and Isabella."

Guy nodded back to Robin. He knew that it would come to this, eventually this must how it end.

The two fighters ran off to Vasey's chambers. They were still Vasey's chambers as Isabella had no use for them. As sheriff she had resided in another section of the castle entirely. However the hero and the antihero trusted that if Vasey and Isabella would meet anywhere, then they would meet in his room not hers. This was not because Isabella would give up power in that symbolic fashion. But simply because they knew that Vasey high sheriff of Nottingham was lazy.

They opened the door and found Isabella and Vasey planning away. They were both looking at Isabella's sword, which Robin at first glance, thought was odd. But before he could reflect on the meaning of that Isabella and Vasey looked up at the intruders and smiled.

"The time has come hasn't it?" asked Isabella.

Robin nodded.

"Are you not surprised to see me Gizzy?" asked the sheriff.

"The dead have a way of coming back Vasey," said Gisborne, "as we all four of us have done in one manner or another."

Isbella pointed her sword at her brother and the man she once adored. "I see you have reconciled you differences? Forgiving the death of a beloved wife a little too soon aren't we Robin?"

"Don't you dare speak of her like that!" yelled Robin as he drew his sword and let it clang against Isabella's sword. There was something dark on her blade but Robin did not know what it was exactly.

And while Robin fought against Isabella, Guy fought his adversary, the sheriff, with all the remaining strength left in his tortured soul.

"Ooh," sighed the sheriff mockingly, "good one Gizzy."

"Shut up!"

"No, I don't think I will," said the sheriff. "Oh, by the by, Izzy here, told me about how you ran away from home after she killed that little friend of yours. I'm so glad you could move on after your leper."

"Monster!"

"Let me take him for a while," said Robin, "he's making you too heated Guy. Switch!"

At that the two men switched their opponent quickly. Robin enjoyed his fight against the sheriff much more than he had against Isabella. It felt wrong, still, to kill her. He knew that she deserved a fate as cruel as that of the sheriff's. Robin put all thoughts of her out of his mind as he battled Vasey.

He figured that this arrangement was safe. Apparent from brother fighting against sister.

But he had not expected Isabella's cruelty.

"So, brother, how is that you find brotherhood with this outlaw?"

They danced around each other, swords clattering in the candle light.

"You always wanted to interfere in matters that were not your concern," remarked Guy.

Isabella smiled. She glanced at Robin. "She let you see her didn't she?"

"What?" asked the sheriff.

"Isabella," said Guy sternly.

Robin, for his part, could not even speak.

"It turns out," said Isabella trying desperately to pound her sword into her brother's stomach, "that Robin's dead wife, came scampering back."

"She's alive!?" the sheriff gasped.

"Dead my lord," replied his accomplice.

"Isabella!" Guy yelled.

"Very haunting," remarked Isabella with mock sweetness. "Yet very dead too. She was wearing the same dress you killed her in brother. You could tell because of the blood stains on the dress…shame."

Robin shivered at the sharp memory of his love covered in blood. He was not sure what Isabella was doing, telling this to the world, but she knew nothing could come of the sheriff knowing this. He would use it against Robin, he would preach it to the villagers he would abuse this pure moment that Robin had had.

This had to end. Enough was absolutely enough.

But while Robin thought about this the sheriff was about to slam his sword into Robin's chest when Guy stepped in front of Robin to block the sword with his body. But before the sword came down Robin thought of Marian's warning and pushed Guy out of the way. For his part, he moved to the side and suddenly felt a sharp pain on his neck. He touched his neck and found blood on his finger tips.

Robin looked at Isabella and dropped his sword.

Isabella dropped hers as well.

"What are you doing?" asked the sheriff. "Pick up your sword. Finish him."

While this was going on Guy was crawling away, the sheriff had cut his leg but he knew that Robin was in worse shape. What he was trying to do now was find a sword and finish off one of them. Whoever was closer…his sister, his former master…someone was going to pay.

Isabella shook her head. "He is already dead my lord."

Robin was suddenly feeling quite weak. He grasped at the wall with exasperation. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

"What are you talking about Izzy?" asked the sheriff.

"This," she said pointing to the sword, "is tipped with poison. I was about to tell you that, my lord, when these two walked in."

Robin closed his eyes as the poison wrapped itself through his entire system, consuming him, killing him.

"He will be dead by nightfall."

"But kill him now," said the sheriff.

"Gladly," she said.

Robin stood with his back to Isabella hoping that she would be quick when suddenly he heard a painful cry and a body fall to the floor.

Gisborne, with his foot bleeding was standing and looking down at his sister's body.

"You killed your sister to save an outlaw?!" The sheriff was baffled.

Guy shrugged. "It's what you do for family."

He forcefully grabbed Robin's waist and they ran, hobbled, out of the room. Robin was getting weaker, and weaker. But he forced himself to run on his own, helping Guy limp out of the chambers. Together they went around the castle, noting where the outlaws and villagers had fought guards and completed their mission.

They spied the barrel of black powder conveniently placed by a huge window. Robin smiled and mentally planned his method of action.

At last they walked out of the castle. Much and Tuck were waiting for him to complete the final steps of the plan. Tuck and Much lit a fire and urged Robin to light his arrow on fire. They smiled encouragingly at him. Robin almost had tears in his eyes because of their deep love for him…undying love…

Robin lit his arrow alight and urged Tuck and Much to leave.

As soon as they departed Robin began to stretch back his arrow and groaned at the pain creeping through his body.

"Are you sure you can do this?" asked Guy.

"Of course I can," moaned Robin with thoughts of Marian floating through his mind. "I'm Robin Hood."

With a tight exhale of breath he let his arrow fly through the window and ignite the barrel of greek fire. This set off a chain reaction of greek fire throughout the entire castle destroying everything within and surrounding it.

Robin and Guy ran out of the wreck of Nottingham castle into the safety of Locksley manor where a crowd of people waited for him.

"What am supposed to say?" whispered Robin to Guy. "I am going to be dead by sunset."

"But they don't know that."

Robin nodded and stood before them.

"The sheriff, both sheriffs," he corrected himself, "are finished. You will no longer have to live in darkness! You will no longer live in oppression and bondage! You are free! England is free!"

Cheers of applause echoed throughout Nottingham, possibly all of England that day.

Robin darkly noted the sun beginning to sink…lower and lower…

Much came up to him. "Robin I…"

Robin tried to smile at his friend and brother but he walked onwards too full of anger and sadness at too soon goodbyes.

"What's up with him?" asked Much confused that anyone such feel sad on such a glorious day.

"He is dying," said Guy unable to hold back his sadness. "I think we need to say goodbye."

Like men accompanying a casket, so did Robin's men follow him into the forest. They knew not where he wandered on his solitary journey. He was groaning in pain and looking up at the sky. He had never noticed how beautiful sunsets were. He had never noticed the glorious reds and blues of the setting light and the wondrous horizon that seemed to stretch forever.

"Robin," whispered Much in a hollow voice.

Robin slowly turned his head back to his gang.

One by one they came up to him to say goodbye.

First Allan came and hugged his friend. "Just as you could not leave me…"

Robin nodded. "I know, you will never leave my thoughts my friend."

"Nor you mine," said Allan as a tear slipped down his cheek.

Next John smothered Robin in a giant bear hug. "A better man I have never met."

"You," said Robin, "I will miss."

"You," said John teary eyed and sniffling, "I will always love." He touched his heart.

Kate wordlessly hugged Robin and kissed him kindly on the cheek. She looked at Allan as she held Robin, and blushed. Perhaps there was light in him after all. He smiled back at her. Perhaps there was light in her after all.

"Brave Kate," moaned Robin. "I am sorry for not giving you what you wanted."

She shook her head. "You have given us everything Robin."

Tuck came next and hugged him. "God be with you Robin. The legend will live on forever…"

"Sh!" Robin insisted. "I have lived long enough, but I thank you. Keep fighting."

Guy came up to him next. "You were always after attention weren't you?"

Robin chuckled. "And you always wore the same clothes."

"That's not a proper retort," insisted Guy.

Robin shrugged. "I'm dying, can you let me have this one?"

Guy nodded. Without a word he hugged Robin and whispered, "Godspeed my brother."

They parted and at last Much stood facing Robin. There were tears glistening his eyes and trails of tears on his cheeks.

Robin walked to him to support his crying friend.

"Why are you doing this?" whispered Much quietly.

"You will fight again, you will Much."

"Not without you," insisted Much. "You are all I have I—"

"You and I, better than everyone here, know that anything is possible. Perhaps, soon, I will visit you. If I get really angry and jealous…"

At this both friends chuckled.

"You are a better man," said Robin seriously, "then I could ever hope to be. I should never have called you the smaller man. You have never been the smaller man to me."

"Somehow," said Much, "despite the yelling and the shouting and the insults, I knew."

Robin nodded and walked away from the gang. He walked to the tree waiting for the end, for the blackness and the darkness to consume him. He was beginning to welcome it. He slumped down against the back of a tree and closed his eyes.

But suddenly his eyes opened and he saw her.

She was no longer wearing the clothes of the mourned dead, but of a beautiful angel he knew she had become. She was smiling and looking at him.

"I knew I would find you again," he whispered.

How he hoped that she would come to him. He knew he could not stand much less take her hand in his own. But suddenly she was gliding to him. Gliding to his side with ease and grace. She stretched out her hand to him. Robin found himself taking her hand his own. He was touching her hand. It was real. She was real…

And that was when he knew he had died.

That he had become what she was.

The realization pained him greatly, but also brought him to a smile.

"My wife," he whispered touching a lock of her hair with his finger.

"Now and forever my love," she said.

Robin laughed. This was bliss…absolute bliss. He smiled, he chuckled, he picked her up and she was light in his arms. He kissed her lips and felt rejuvenated. He felt alive in this death.

Robin Hood had come home.

The legend was forever.

The love was forever.

"The greatest adventure is yet to come," she said as they disappeared from Sherwood Forest. And Robin knew that it was true.

**what'd you think?? too long???**


End file.
